You Were The Princess
by KazueInoue
Summary: Fang, si ketua OSIS, terpaksa harus menanggung tugas berat dari sekolahnya, yaitu menjadi pengawal seorang putri dari kerajaan Inggris yang datang ke sekolahnya. Tak lama setelah ia baru melaksanakan tugasnya, takdir pun mempertemukan ia dengan seorang gadis bernama Ying, sahabat baik Putri Hanna. Kehidupan sang ketua OSIS pun mulai berubah sejak semua itu terjadi.
**You Were The Princess**

 **Disclaimer : Boboiboy milik Animonsta Studios.**

 **Warn : Ide cerita sebagian ada yang terinspirasi dari light novel Assassination Classroom,sebagian lagi murni dari pikiran saya.**

 **Hope you like it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 00 : Prolog**

 _Menjadi seorang pengawal? Cih! Aku bahkan sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran lelaki tua itu!_

Seorang pemuda bersurai keunguan yang tengah berjalan dikoridor menghembuskan nafas kasar sambil tak berhenti menggerutu, mengasihani dirinya sendiri yang mendadak diberi tugas tak wajar, yang sebelumnya belum pernah ia tangani semenjak menjadi ketua OSIS di Malaysia International High School.

Fang. Sesuai wajah dan penampilannya, namanya terdengar begitu keren ditelinga semua orang apalagi kaum hawa yang sering berbondong-bondong mendatanginya hanya untuk meminta tanda tangan, foto bareng, dan lain sebagainya. Tentu saja ia tak hanya keren dan tampan, pemuda itu juga terbilang sangat pandai dibidang akademik maupun non-akademik. Peringkat 1 selalu ia raih disetiap semester, reputasinya selalu baik bahkan sejak ia baru menginjak kelas 7.

[Flashback On]

 _Pria dewasa yang berumur sekitar 40-an itu sedang menatap Fang dengan senyuman yang menghias wajahnya. Fang sudah terbiasa dengan senyuman itu, pria itu jelas selalu memasang wajah ramah tiap kali berusaha menyembunyikan kemunafikannya. Atau mungkin juga ia sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk? Oh tidak, bukannya Fang ingin berprasangka buruk pada sang kepala sekolah, hanya saja apa yang dinilainya selama ini adalah berdasarkan pengalaman, jadi bukan isapan jempol belaka._

 _"_ _Seperti biasanya, aku ingin memberi sebuah tugas lagi untukmu." Pria itu membuka percakapan._

 _"_ _Katakan saja, Pak. Saya selalu siap untuk menyelesaikannya." Jawab Fang dengan seadanya._

 _"_ _Selama ini, aku selalu mengamatimu. Berdasarkan pengamatanku, kau adalah sosok siswa yang sempurna, bahkan jauh melampaui para siswa terbaik pendahulumu. Kau pandai berkomunikasi, berdebat, berolahraga, dan kau juga telah menguasai seni bela diri dengan sangat baik. Oleh karena itu, aku sudah memikirkannya berkali-kali. Aku rasa kau sangat cocok bernaung dengan tugas ini," Ia menjelaskannya dengan setenang mungkin, lalu memberikan jeda sejenak._

 _"_ _Kau tahu 'kan kalau sekolah kita ini bertaraf internasional?" tanyanya kepada Fang._

 _"_ _Ya. Tentu saja aku tahu."_

 _Pria itu kemudian bangkit dari kursi dan menghampiri Fang, sebelum berkata, "Karena itu, sebentar lagi sekolah ini akan mengadakan sebuah pertemuan besar antar siswa dari mancanegara, dan kita akan kedatangan tamu yang sangat istimewa dari kerajaan Inggris."_

 _Fang tidak terlalu terkejut mendengarnya. Pertemuan antar siswa, study tour, dan kegiatan lain yang berhubungan dengan murid mancanegara sudah terdengar sangat akrab ditelinganya. Jadi, ia sama sekali tak merespon perkataan si kepala sekolah._

 _"_ _Pada awal bulan Februari ini, Putri Hanna dari kerajaan Inggris akan ikut serta dalam pertemuan ini. Ia akan membahas mengenai masalah konflik di Eropa. Jadi, aku berharap kau bersedia untuk,"_

 _"_ _Menjadi pengawalnya."_

 _Fang mengerjapkan matanya. Awalnya responnya biasa saja, tetapi kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan pria itu semakin membuat dirinya merasa tak percaya._

 _Pemuda itu meneguk air liurnya kemudian bertanya, "Maaf, bisa kau ucapkan sekali lagi?"_

 _"_ _Aku memintamu untuk menjadi pengawal Putri Hanna sementara ia mengikuti pertemuan ini. Kau takkan bisa menolaknya, karena kau adalah ketua OSIS, kau adalah murid pilihan yang dititipkan tugas istimewa ini. Kau akan menjaganya, memberi pengarahan, dan lain sebagainya selama disekolah ini. Menurut perhitunganku, pertemuan ini akan berlangsung selama 15 hari, tak lebih dari itu." Fang menatap horor kepada pria dihadapannya. Nada bicara yang dikeluarkan pria itu sangat menekan, hingga Fang merasa dirinya takkan mampu berkutik lagi._

 _Istimewa?! Apanya yang istimewa? Kau pikir aku ini budakmu?_

 _"_ _Jadi, bagaimana? Kau pasti akan menerima tugas itu 'kan, wahai siswa..teladan?" Ucap sang pimpinan sekolah sambil menepuk bahu milik Fang. Sang pemilik bahu malah bergidik ngeri dan dengan terpaksa mengatakan,_

 _"_ _Ya. Aku bersedia."_

[Flashback Off]

Kaki yang beralaskan sepatu berwarna magenta itu melangkah dengan cepat. Otaknya tak berhenti memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya nanti saat menjadi pengawal sang putri. Ia bahkan berdoa pada Tuhan agar senantiasa mengasihi dirinya. Setidaknya, ia terlalu tampan untuk dijadikan seorang budak, bukan?

Apa kata para cewek kalau Fang yang keren itu menjadi seorang pengawal? Oh, sudah pasti harga dirinya akan menurun drastis.

"Eh? Kau sudah dengar desas-desus itu? Katanya Putri Hanna akan datang ke sekolah kita! Oh, aku takkan bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajah cantiknya itu!" bisik seorang siswa bersurai hitam kepada temannya. Fang hanya melengos, enggan untuk mendengarkan lebih jauh percakapan antar dua orang tak berotak itu. Lagipula, untuk apa menanti kehadiran putri? Toh, dia itu hanya menyusahkan saja 'kan?

Fang membuka pintu kelasnya, kelas 9-A. Ia langsung bertatapan dengan seorang guru wanita yang tengah menulis dipapan tulis. Guru itu hanya tersenyum, bahkan saat Fang melewatinya tanpa permisi. Tentu saja ia takkan marah walaupun Fang sudah bolos pada jam pelajarannya selama satu jam. Ya, semua itu adalah pengecualian untuk sang ketua OSIS. Menurut para pengurus sekolah, anggota OSIS memiliki banyak kegiatan jadi mereka diberikan beberapa hak istimewa.

"Fang? Kenapa wajahmu terlihat murung seperti itu?" tanya seorang siswa bertopi oranye yang duduk tepat didepan Fang.

"Ah? Memangnya apa urusanmu, Boboiboy?" Fang malah bertanya balik dengan ketus.

"Ti-tidak. Aku hanya bertanya kok." Bulu kuduk Boboiboy langsung meremang ketika mendapatkan _deathglare_ dari pemuda berkacamata itu. Mungkin lain kali ia harus lebih berhati-hati ketika bertanya kepada Fang mengingat pemuda itu memang mempunyai sifat yang jutek dan sedikit dingin.

"Semuanya, mohon perhatikan gambar disamping. PR merupakan diameter lingkaran. Jadi, nilai x + y adalah.." Guru muda yang berusia sekitar 20-an itu, memotong percakapan antara Fang dan Boboiboy. Murid yang lain dengan semangatnya mencatat, mendengar, dan menjawab setiap materi yang dilontarkan. Maklum, mereka sudah sangat dekat dengan kelulusan, jadi materi yang dipelajari tidaklah sedikit.

Lain halnya dengan Fang, siswa terpintar itu justru merasa sangat jenuh dengan penjelasan materi kelas 9 yang diterangkan oleh guru tersebut. Ia malah menguap dan menutup bukunya. Baginya, semua itu sudah cukup. Ia sudah terlalu menguasai semua materi di SMP, ia berpikir kalau dengan otak jeniusnya, ia dapat dengan mudah mempelajari tingkat pelajaran yang lebih tinggi.

Ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya, dan berjalan menghampiri sang guru sambil berkata, "Miss, bisakah kau mengajariku bagaimana cara menyelesaikan masalah ini? Aku sudah mengerti materi ditiap babnya, jadi aku ingin kau menerangkan apa yang otakku ini tak bisa selesaikan." Fang menunjukkan sebuah buku berjudul _Mathematics For Senior High School 2._

Sang guru membulatkan matanya, tak percaya pada apa yang sedang ia lihat. Bagaimana bisa seorang siswa kelas 9 mampu mempelajari dengan baik materi pelajaran kelas 2 SMA? Tingkat kecerdasannya pastilah diatas rata-rata.

"Fang, kau sudah mempelajari semua materi kelas 2 SMA ini? Seperti anggapan orang, kau memang siswa yang luar biasa, ya."

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Pelajaran di SMP sudah terlalu membosankan bagiku, jadi aku hanya berpikir kalau dengan kecerdasanku ini sebenarnya aku dapat dengan mudahnya melampaui murid lain 'kan?" ujar Fang dengan sombongnya.

Guru itu hanya tersenyum simpul, "Baiklah, kita akan membahasnya sepulang sekolah nanti. Jangan lupa, temui aku diruang guru."

* * *

Senin, 1 Februari 2016.

Fang mengeratkan sedikit dasi hitam panjang yang melingkar dilehernya. Tangannya sibuk merapikan setelan seragam hitam putihnya. Tak lupa, ia juga menyemir sepatu sekolah agar terlihat berkilau. Sebenarnya, hari-hari sebelumnya pun Fang selalu bertata rapi seperti ini. Dia selalu mengutamakan kebersihan, kerapian, pokoknya penampilan itu menjadi prioritas tertinggi.

Tapi khusus hari ini, penampilan Fang terlihat sedikit berbeda. Ia bahkan lebih rapih dari biasanya, memakai wewangian dengan kualitas terbaik, gel rambut, dan yang lainnya. Bahkan seragamnya pun sudah ia persiapkan jauh hari, ia tak mencuci seragamnya dirumah, melainkan pergi ke jasa cucian alias _laundry_. Kalau dipikir lagi, untuk apa ia melakukan semua itu?

Jawabannya sederhana, karena hari ini adalah hari dimana Putri Hanna, pewaris kerajaan Inggris menginjakkan kaki di Malaysia International High School.

Bukannya Fang menanti kedatangannya, melainkan ia tak ingin dirinya terlihat jelek dihadapan banyak orang. Katanya, semua orang disekolahnya akan datang berbondong-bondong untuk melihat sang putri. Jadi, menurut Fang ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk unjuk ketampanan. Semua orang pasti akan menganggapnya seorang pangeran.

Pemuda berusia 15 tahun itu pun segera menghabiskan sarapannya, roti telur isi daging, dan segera menyambar tasnya sebelum bergegas meninggalkan rumah. Tak lupa, ia mengunci pintu rumahnya dengan keamanan ketat. Ia tak mau ada pencuri yang membobol rumah kesayangannya.

Fang melirik jam tangan digitalnya yang baru menunjukkan jam 06.15, itu artinya ia masih memiliki banyak waktu supaya bisa datang ke sekolah lebih awal. Kereta yang ditumpanginya juga relatif cepat, jadi menurut perhitungan, ia akan sampai pada pukul 06.25

Sorak sorai serta tepukan sudah terdengar dari kejauhan, beberapa meter dari gerbang sekolah. Fang berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, khawatir kalau para tamu sudah berdatangan. Ia pasti akan terlambat, dan reputasinya akan memburuk dalam hitungan detik. Tak mau itu terjadi, ia segera mengambil jalan pintas.

Nafasnya terengah-engah ketika ia berhasil sampai digerbang sekolah. Keringat mulai membasahi tubuhnya, namun dengan sigap ia mengambil sapu tangan dan mengelapnya.

 _Jadi, yang baru datang hanya sekumpulan murid biasa dari Norwegia, ya?_

Ia mendengus kesal, menahan rasa kecewanya sambil bersiap-siap untuk kedatangan sang putri. Ia menghampiri kepala sekolah, dan menanyakan kapan pihak dari kerajaan Inggris akan datang, dan jawaban pria itu seperti ini, "Ia akan tiba 15 menit dari sekarang. Kau harus bersabar untuk menyambut kedatangan si putri cantik itu."

* * *

Saat yang ditunggu pun tiba. Sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam berhenti tepat didepan gerbang sekolah. Fang melirik ke arah mobil tersebut, dan ia melihat pintu yang dibuka oleh seorang pengawal pribadi bertubuh kekar. Tak salah lagi, itu adalah mobil yang ditumpangi oleh sang putri.

Fang melihat sepasang kaki beralaskan sepatu berhak tinggi yang indah, disusul oleh sang pemilik kaki, memakai blazer yang panjangnya selutut dan bertubuh ramping. Dia adalah seorang gadis muda, seumuran dengan Fang, dan memakai hiasan pita diatas surainya yang berwarna kecoklatan. Semua orang terpana melihatnya. Ia adalah seorang putri, Putri Hanna dari kerajaan Inggris.

Putri Hanna mulai melangkahkan kakinya, diiringi oleh dua pengawal pribadi dan seorang duta besar dibelakangnya. Duta besar itu sendiri juga terbilang masih muda, dia adalah seorang lelaki berambut pirang, bertubuh tinggi dan berumur sekitar 20-an.

Fang mulai merasa gugup, seperti isu yang beredar disekolahnya, putri dari kerajaan Inggris memanglah sangat cantik jelita. Matanya yang berwarna coklat gelap itu terlihat berkilauan, surainya yang panjang berkibar karena angin yang menerpa, dia sangatlah sempurna jika dibandingkan dengan gadis seusianya.

Jarak antara Fang dengan sang putri sudah semakin dekat, pemuda bersurai keunguan itu bahkan bisa melihat dengan jelas Putri Hanna yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

Fang memberi tanda sebagai bentuk penghormatan, ia sedikit membungkuk dan menempatkan sebelah tangannya menyilang didadanya. Ia lalu berkata dengan sangat formal, menyapa sang putri, " _Good morning, Princess Hanna from United Kingdom._ _My name is Fang, Chairman of the Student Organization._ _I'm very glad to meet you._ "

Putri Hanna lalu membalasnya dengan ramah, " _Thank you very much, please help during this meeting underway._ "

Fang mengulas sebuah senyuman kecil dibibirnya, " _Of course_ , _I would be happy to escort you during this meeting underway,_ Princess Hanna."

Dan sejak Fang mengucapkan kata-katanya tersebut. Resmilah sudah statusnya sebagai pengawal sementara sang putri. Ia sedikit terpaksa dengan tugas itu, namun siapa sangka apa yang akan terjadi 14 hari selanjutnya, semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka?

 **To Be Continued..**

* * *

A/N : Hai,para readers.

Saya hadir membawa ff baru.

Ide buat bikin ff ini sebenarnya sudah ada dari beberapa minggu yang lalu, namun masih ada persiapan yang harus saya matangkan terlebih dahulu.

Sebenarnya, ff ini saya publish sebagai ff pengganti.

Jadi, rencananya saya mau hapus ff saya yang berjudul You're My Guardian Ghoul, kenapa?

Karena saya rasa terlalu banyak kekurangan yang ada di ff itu,sebelumnya bahkan ff itu sudah saya hiatus-kan.

Tapi saya berusaha buat ff pengganti yang saya harap lebih baik, walaupun dengan genre yang berbeda.

Mungkin segitu saja, jadi ff ini mau tbc atau end?

Thanks for read and review^^


End file.
